


Day6 Oneshots

by JoshPupWrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, just a mess of stories tbh, oneshots, random prompts and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites
Summary: Just a collection of all the day6 oneshots i've written because the world needs more day6





	Day6 Oneshots

 You opened your eyes, the harsh morning light streaming through your curtains already. You rolled over and glanced over at the clock that sat on your nightstand to see that it was only nine in the morning. You stretched and rolled yourself all the way out of bed, grabbing your phone before heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. As you waited for your coffee to brew, you scrolled through your notifications and noticed that you’d received a text from Sungjin. You grabbed your cup of coffee before settling down to read the text. It was quite simple, as they usually are. The text read that he had nothing to do today and was wondering if you would like to make a date out of it. You and Sungjin had only been dating for a week or two now. Honestly, not much had changed since you officially started dating each other. The two of you had been friends for a long time, and after much pushing from your friends and some courage you finally confessed to each other. The only difference now was that the two of you would call the time you spent together “dates” instead of just “meeting up." And sometimes the two of you would sit a little closer to each other when you were with friends then you usually would. Even your friends had pointed out that nothing had changed, and honestly you were okay with that. Everything takes time, and you felt no need to rush your new relationship with Sungjin.

You happily texted back a reply that you had nothing to do today as well and would love to spend the day with him. Not long after you’d sent the text, he replied, giving a time on when he would pick you up, and you rushed off to get ready. Usually on days like these, you and Sungjin would go out for an early lunch/late breakfast depending on what the two of you were feeling, but he seemed to have another idea.

“So,” he began as the two of you drove off somewhere, hopefully to get food since you were hungry, “Jae was yelling at me because apparently we don’t do enough fun things as a couple.” He stated, causing you to laugh.

“Of course, Jae would say that…”

“I came up with an idea as a way to prove we do fun things!” Sungjin exclaimed, a smile growing on his face. “We are going to go to as many places and do as many things today as possible and take pictures of everything so he has proof.”

“Can we really do that much in one day though?” you questioned.

“Here’s the fun part, we only do it long enough to get a picture of it.” He explained. You laughed and clapped your hands together.

“Oh, this is perfect. I’m all in, but first I need food.” You said. Sungjin nodded just as the two of you pulled into a very quaint diner.

“I thought that would be the case.”

The diner was tucked away behind a few plants, so that you had never noticed it. After all the time, you had spent in the area it was shocking to find such an adorable little place such as this. It reminded you of a greenhouse, made up of huge glass windows, and overflowing with plants. Each table was nestled around the plants and everything gave off a very homey feeling. If the appearance was amazing, the food was even better. The two of you had decided to go for breakfast this time around, and boy was that a smart choice. The food was mouthwatering.

“How did you find this place?” you asked, looking around for the hundredth time, trying to discover every little thing about the cute place.

“I’ve got connections.” Sungjin said, a small smirk tugging at his lips. You rolled your eyes and took another bite of your food.

About half way through your meal, Sungjin pulled out a little polaroid camera from who knows where and the two of you posed cutely for the picture. When the picture came out, the two of you were all giggles at Sungjin’s funny face, laughing so hard your cheeks hurt. Little did you know you were probably going to create a six-pack from all the laughing you would be doing today.

The two of you moved on, trying to find the next thing to do. You decided the next place to go should be the park, and maybe feed the ducks at the pond or something along the lines like that. Sungjin happily agreed and off you went. As the two of you walked along the path towards the small little pond, Sungjin shyly slipped his hand into yours. You could feel your eyes widen with surprise. You didn’t say anything, but rather held on tighter to his hand, giving it a little squeeze. Out of the corner of your eye you could see a big grin on his face, and couldn’t help but smile as well. Oh, how lucky you were to have such an amazing boyfriend like Sungjin.

Not only were there ducks at the pond, but the two of you somehow had the luck of seeing a swan swimming around. The two of you marveled in its elegance, but didn’t bother to go anywhere near it, knowing full well how mean swans can be.

“Sungjin, this would make the perfect picture!” you exclaimed as the swan came a little closer to where the two of you stood. In a rush, Sungjin whipped out the camera, and the both you quickly held up v signs before he took the photo. When it finally came out and developed you smiled at it fondly.

“This came out perfect Sungjin how on earth did you manage to get it in the shot on the first try?” you asked, showing him the photo of the two of you with the swan swimming in the corner. Sungjin shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m just that talented.” He declared, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from you.

The two of you continued finding weird and random things to do all throughout the day. From leaving little notes in your favorite books at a local bookstore for someone to find later on, to sitting on the sidelines of some little kid’s soccer game and cheering for each team. You couldn’t stop laughing when Sungjin danced his way down a street at the two of you wandered around downtown, and you bounced around excitedly when he bought you a yummy dessert. Once it started getting dark the two of you went back to your place and tried to build the biggest blanket fort possible. Every single blanket and pillow in your house was in use by the time you had finished constructing it. You took a step back to admire you work when a flash went off. You turned around to find Sungjin smiling, the polaroid camera in his hands. He had somehow managed to get a picture of you admiring your work from behind, and it didn’t look half bad.

“Oh!” Sungjin suddenly exclaimed, setting the camera and photo down, “I’ve got an idea! Wait here!” he declared, before rushing off towards your kitchen. As told, you stayed where you were, only moving to make yourself more comfortable in the fort, since you had gone to the trouble of making it. Soon he appeared, crawling into the fort with your laptop and a fresh bag of popcorn.

“Move time!” he exclaimed, plopping the two things down before opening the laptop to pull up your favorite movie. When you saw the title, a huge smile appeared on your face.

“Hey! You remembered my favorite movie!” you exclaimed, throwing your arms around him to give him a little hug without thinking. Sungjin chuckled.

“If I knew it was going to make you this happy I would have done this sooner…” he said.

As the two of you cuddled up under the blankets together while the movie began you let out a small sigh and grabbed Sungjin’s hand.

“I’ve really got the best boyfriend ever.” You said barely above a whisper.

“I can’t believe it took us this long to get together.” Sungjin said, looking down at you, despite the movie finally starting to get into the story. You had thought of this moment for a long time now, yet had never imagined it to be like this, or happen this fast. The fact was that it just felt right, the time and the moment were both perfectly right. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. You couldn’t hear the movie anymore, nor could you see anything else except Sungjin’s beautiful eyes, slowly getting closer and closer towards yours. The kiss was soft and perfect, as you had thought it would be, and then some. It wasn’t too long or to short, and it didn’t at all feel awkward as you had imagined the first kiss would turn out. It felt meant to be. Right before he pulled away you could feel him smile against your lips, and that’s when you realized you were smiling too. When he finally did pull away there was a sparkle in his eyes unlike anything else you had seen in your years of knowing him. He leaned back on the pillows and blankets that covered the floor of the large fort and smiled even bigger if that was possible. He ran his fingers threw his hair, ruffling it up, only making him look that much more handsome to you.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long now.” He declared, followed by the most pure and joyful laugh the world would ever hear, and yours was soon to follow.

 


End file.
